Born To Cry
by Captara
Summary: Born to cry never to fly. Riku never knew how hard life would be for him, but to keep Sora safe was worth everything. Even keeping how hurt he is, inside. Will Sora find out why his best friend hates the dark? Rape Rated M- Soku Pre-Kingdom Hearts
1. The New Born Pray

Okay well I know I should be updating my other stories. I'm sorry, but when a plot bunny is jumping in my head, he won't leave until I write it down. So here we are, um this fic is a little disturbing even for me. I really wanted to write it anyway. This is **before Kingdom Hearts **and mostly show the relationship between **Riku **and **Sora**. It's a little weird because it has rape in it, so beware of that. Um….yeah. Ohh and their will be a lemon in later chapters, so yeah…

**Disclaimer: I Do not Own Kingdom Hearts or their Characters.**

**Born To Cry**

**Chapter 1: The New Born Pray**

The many summers couldn't add up to this wonderful – yet exciting – day. There wouldn't be a single married couple that wouldn't want this blessing. She was happy. He was happy. The whole damn family was happy, except for one little newborn. The most platinum white hair with a slight tent of purple. The most stunning clear oceanic green eyes that would leave you speechless. And a small pair of matching hands and feet. All of these features perfectly placed by the Gods themselves. The little one, all so new in this world wiggled. A wiggle there. A faint cry here. This new member to the world cried like the rest, only wanting to sleep instead of being gawked at or poked by the nurses.

A mother of all mothers in the world held her child for the first time. She smiled at first, before holding him tight to her heart. She made sure he was comfortable and warm, but most of all safe. The all too proud father smiles at his first son; softly stroking the hair down to his child's little chubby cheek.

"**_What shall we call him?" _**the father asks as he takes his seat by the bed.

"**_I didn't think of a name yet…"_**the mother explains as she plays tug of war with the unknown baby's finger. The father feeling like there was nothing to bring down his day leaned in his chair.

"**_How about... Miku... Roka... Renji?" _**The mother giggles at the comment while softly shaking her head.

"**_No... maybe something strong yet unpredictable..." _**They stay quiet for the moment only the soft coos of the child remain. **_"I have it... strong like the Earth that brought you to me... Riku..."_**

The father nods while standing to receive yet another call from a friend. The mother sighs as the father leaves without saying anything. She turns her attention back to her blinking child in arms. **_"You will make everything better... won't you?"_** The child, Riku, raises his little hands for his mother. She smiles just in time for a nurse to bring Riku to the infirmary for babies. The nurse kindly picks Riku up and walks out of the door. She heads to the large windowed room and confirmed her identity. The nurse cleans Riku up putting him in soft dark blue cloths and places him in on heated soft bed. The section only consisted of soft blue plush -indicating he was a boy- with little white rabbit print on his blankets. Riku blinks at the glass looking to the side of him feeling warm and safe. The father walks up along with some other friends of his to get a glance at Riku. One male pointed Riku out, while another leans in to get a better look. He frowns.

The father states something to the others all while with a smirk on his pale face.

**_The start of Riku's survival begins_**

Two year old Riku plays with his toys while watching TV. He wasn't the type of child that would make noise and bang things like most his age. He sat at his little white and red mini table with baby safe toys upon them. Riku played quietly as mother cooked and cleaned here and moved there. He would pick up things ever so often and get thanked for not making a mess. This life was nice for Riku, for he didn't mind helping his mother like he did. She never minded him to help her at all anyway.

The front door clicked softly and opened to reveal the father. The mother looked up from her dusting and smiled faintly. "Dear... your home early?" She asked while making her way over to kiss his cheek.

"Yeah... Sai can you do me a favor?" The woman named Sai blinked at her husband.

"Yes dear what would you like?" He smiled and picked up Riku who was hiding behind his mother.

"Oh never mind _dear_..." The mother frowns and turns towards the kitchen.

Riku smiles while hugging his father as large as his little arms could hold. The father sits down on the sofa, places Riku on his knee, and kisses his cheek twice. Riku blinks not understanding why he was sitting there and not the lap, but didn't say anything. "You're starting to be a big boy aren't you?" Riku smiles as well as nods to his father. "Soon you will be joining a daycare... to give your mother and me a break." Riku frowns not understanding why or what a daycare was. "I'm sure you will love it! You will start tomorrow..."

He didn't know what his father was speaking of, but he trusted the man. After all it was Riku's father. Who wouldn't trust their father? After being placed in his carriage by the dad, Riku watches as the door slowly closes. He ignores the sounds of walls being hit and dishes being broken. He sits in his carriage and keeps thinking it was just the TV up too loud. With that in thought, Riku goes off to his dreamland.

**S O R A**

Sai drove without the music that morning, looking at Riku in the rearview mirror ever so often. She smiled only a little trying not to show off that bruise on her cheek. She made sure she worn her soft platinum hair down. Riku didn't notice do to the fact that he was going to some place new besides the park. While driving up to the little autumn orange building, Riku hopped gently in his car seat.

Sai slowed the ruby red Acura to a stop and started to unbuckle his seat. With a swift movement, Riku was on his way towards the building. He looked at all the drawings and rooms as they both passed. He was sure this was also called something like a school, but he wasn't really sure. He didn't really care either. Riku watched as his mother walked them up to a long braided brown haired woman. She had the softest green jade eyes matching her Chinese styled dress. Riku looked at her name tag which read Aerith. Aerith smiled and placed her hand out for Riku to shake. He didn't mind and shook her hand with a faint smile. After saying her goodbyes and her loving hugs, Sai left Riku.

Aerith picked up Riku with a swift moment and walked over to the other children. They stared at Riku and cocked their heads. Others just continued to play or just sleep. Aerith placed Riku down on the carpet and patted his head. "What would you like to do Riku?" He started at her for the quick second and pointed to the blocks. She nodded and went over to retrieve them quickly. "There you go, if you need anything please let me know..."

Riku ignored her and started to play with the blocks, building them up high. An hour passed without Riku even noticing until a cry was heard. He looked up from his work of art to see a small spiky haired child crying. He just spilled his milk. Aerith was trying her best to calm the child, whispering sweet words and hugging him. Riku blinked at the child and got up. He walked over to Aerith tugging her long dress. Aerith looked down a little. "Shh... shh... little one... Oh yes Riku?" Riku pointed to the crying child and reached his hands out as if to say '_Let me see him_' Aerith didn't complain while bending down to let Riku see him. He held the crying child in his arms while sitting on the floor. After poking his cheek to make it look weird, the baby stopped crying.

Riku smiled at the little one, only to look back at Aerith. She smiled and nodded a 'Good Job Riku!' to him. Another woman called out to Aerith, wishing to talk with her, so with an apologetic smile she was off. Riku let the child sit up on his own as he blinked at him. After wiping his eyes dry the boy hugged Riku. At first, Riku didn't really know what to do. So he hugged back. "I-I'm Sora..." Riku stared at him before answering back to him.

"I'm Riku..." Sora smiled and hugged Riku again, soon after they were inseparable.

Until nap time came around

Riku didn't mind sleeping in a carriage, for he slept in one at home. It was different and didn't have the mini lights, but it was okay for a nap. He started to close his eyes until he heard soft sniffling. He opened his eyes and looked around for who the sniffling came from. Looking to his right, Sora sat in his carriage crying and trying to remain quiet. Riku stood up in his 'room' and waved at Sora. Sora wiped yet another tear and waved back. Softly whispering, "What's wrong Sora?" Sora looks back at his 'room' then announced in the same type of voice.

"I'm scared... of the dark..."

Riku, never really felt what it was like to be scared of the dark, nodded. Softly, he undid the lock that kept the door shut tight. Climbing down with small legs, Riku ran over to the other side of the daycare 'sleep' area. Sora looked down from where Riku stood. "Wiku... help me..." Sora was once again on the verge of tears. Taking a good look at the lock, Riku grabbed the mini stool. Sora's carriage was higher do to his 'escape incidents' that always seemed to happen. After stepping on the small piece of furniture, Riku undid the lock. Forgetting to keep his balance, Riku falls straight on his back with a 'thump'. Sora's eyes becomes wide with fear for his fallen friend. He turns his body and slides the rest of the way down landing on his butt. Sora crawls his way to a sniffling Riku. He rubs his eyes to keep from crying, but Sora already knows.

Sora smiled and kisses Riku on the cheek. "Thank you, Wiku..." Riku just rubs his head and nods while yawning. Sora yawns as well as he makes a pillow out of Riku's stomach. Sora places Riku's thump in his mouth and starts to fall asleep. Rubbing his eyes, Riku replaces his thump with Sora's own thump. After making sure Sora was okay, Riku puts the thump Sora was sucking on, in his mouth falling asleep himself. Aerith comes into check on the noise when spotting Riku and Sora asleep on the rug. Without getting mad, Aerith places a blanket over them with a smile.

**R I K U**

Six year old Riku stays quiet while he colors a nice picture of him and Sora. He draws himself playing tag with the younger boy. After picking up the red for more flowers, Sora tackles him from behind. "Ehyaa!! Sora!! Why'd you–?" Sora laughs at his older friend before only paying attention to the drawing. "Wiku what's that?" Riku sighs and pokes Sora's nose. "It's RI-KU….and it's me and you playing tag." Sora just nods and picks up a color. "You forgot the sun!" Drawing a not so good sun on the corner of the page. "See?!" Riku smiles and nods at his friend. "Yeah my mistake."

Sora walks over to the window and sighs. "Wi – I mean Riku... when can I be able to go to the island like you?" Riku looks out of the window and shakes his head.

"You can't your not big enough..." Sora turns to look at Riku with a large pout.

"Yeah well you can't go either!!" Riku frowns and yells back.

"Yes I can, because I'm older than you by this much!!" He shows his age with his fingers. Sora stares and tries to count them, and before Riku knew it he was crying and running to Aerith. Aerith sighs and picks up Sora.

"Shh... Shh... Riku!! Go to the naughty corner..." Riku frowns and places his colors down walking over to the corner which was close the coat closet. He didn't mind for the corner was also close to the window, if he moved the red curtains.

A few minutes passed and Sora started to feel bad for making his best friend go to the corner. He picks up his cookie and walks over to Riku. "Wiku are you mad at me?" Riku, who was just standing there looking out the window, smiles and shakes his head no. Sora smiles back and shows his cookie. "Here have this!" Riku blinks and takes the cookie.

"Why give this to me?" Sora stands in the corner with him. "If you stay here any longer you will miss snack time..." Riku smiles and breaks the cookie in half, leaving Sora with a slightly bigger piece. "Here, you have some too." Sora smiles and takes it, only running back to his table to get the milk. They stayed there until it was time to go.

Riku was shocked as he played with the green train. He looked at his father smiling at him from the window. Aerith smiled and yelled, "Riku time for you to go!" Riku turns from his spot where he and Sora were playing with the trains. "Okay Miss Aerith... bye Sora..." Sora pouts then making it go away after Riku kisses his cheek. Waving his goodbyes to Sora and Aerith, Riku walks with his father to the car. He opens the door and sits in his booster seat.

"Papa, where's mommy?" The father just smiles and turns to look at Riku. "Mother has a new job! She's working at the hospital now as a nurse…"

Riku buckles his seat belt and nods. "Okay daddy..."

As they made it home Riku felt his stomach turn for an unknown reason. Riku ignores it while walking up the stairs to put his stuff away. After a few hours his father calls him down. Riku just finished another drawing for Sora. They were both on the island playing and having fun. He even remembered to put a sun just for Sora. Making his way down the last stair, Riku walks into the living room. The father smiles and pats his lap. Riku walks over and takes a seat.

"Is there something you need daddy?" The father smirks and kisses Riku's cheeks.

"Why yes but you need to be quiet for Daddy okay?" He whispers softly in Riku's ear. Riku shudders a little not used to the hot breath on his ear.

"Okay, what do I do?" The father starts to undo Riku's pants and lays him down. "Now, just be quiet okay..." Riku blinks and that weird feeling in his stomach comes back again. The father places his index finger in his mouth making it wet. He places the finger at Riku's entrance slowly penetrating him. Riku fidgets only a little with the alien type of feeling. "Dad, what are you–"

The father laughs only a little while moving his finger in and out. "Don't worry, this is all I can do for now. " He smiles and kisses Riku's lips. "But wait until you get older..." Riku frowns as the feeling starts to feel weirder and weirder. "Now Riku don't tell mommy about this okay..." Riku nods and looks to the side.

Sai comes home tired and beat she walks into Riku's room. "Sweetie? Are you home?" Riku looks up from another drawing and runs to her.

"Mommy! You're home!" She smiles and kisses her son on the crown.

"Yes dear, now what would you like to eat?" Riku thinks about it and smiles.

"May mommy make hamburgers?" Sai nods and walks out. "Sure thing love..."

Riku walks back to his desk and finishes his picture of Sora smiling. He smiles and places the picture in a folder his mother gave him to place all artwork in. After all, Riku was really good at art considering his age. He'd draw anything that made him happy, sad, mad, anything like that. The mother just didn't know Riku drew what went on in the living room with father dearest. Luckily it was only a _finger_ away.

_________________________________________________________________

**Okay yeah... I really don't know what to say after the story like this but yeah. Umm... well Ohh may you please click the little purple button and tell me what you think or if you have any questing.**

**If so, I'll try to answer them the best way I can.**

**Ohh and Thank you Anti-Form Sora for being my new Beta, you better love her!**


	2. The First Confession!

**Well hello again my fellow readers and welcome to another chapter! Yes I'm back after such a long wait. I have been working on making this story better for all and including me. Ohh and we have new readers! Isn't that just great? Well, I'm also sorry for being so late. Bad Yuki! –hits herself on the hand- Anyway, without bothering you anymore Chapter 2!**

**Oh and I also would love to thank these readers/reviews for commenting and making me smile with their kind words and truthful opinions. So thank you very much,**

**Icarus Redemption (Hugs)**

**Kez-chan (Hugs)**

**xXxSmidgexXx (Hugs)**

**Uchiwasasuke79 (Hugs)**

**Gaara123 (Hugs)**

**Starlightfallen (Hugs)**

**Cfcbye (hugs)**

**Smily Smackdown (Hugs)**

**Kingdom hearts birth by sleep**** (Hugs)**

**Moonstruck Chocolat**** (Hugs)**

**(And a whole lot of people who Alerted Me too!! Thank you!)**

**Disclaimer: I Do not Own Kingdom Hearts or their Characters.**

**Born To Cry**

**Chapter 2: The First Confession!**

Six and a half Sora leaped from the stairs of the bright yellow bus before jumping on the back of Riku. He was practically smiling brighter than the sun that shown itself today. The other day it was raining so hard none of the hopeful students were able to go to the main island zoo. It was horrible because all the students, besides Riku, were crying, and he was the only one trying to calm them down. It seemed like he was older than he looked actually. Luckily, the day was shining and they were able to continue on with the planned trip.

"Ayah! Sora don't jump off of the bus, you'll get hurt and I don't want you to go home early…" The elder of the two said while holding his younger friend gently. Sora shook his spiky head before wrapping his little arms around Riku's neck. Just as his mother does to his father. "Riku you worry too much. I'll be okay 'cause you are here. Now come on I want to see the ducks!" pulling his best friend towards the section that held the ducks. Finally, arriving with the permission of Aerith, Sora and Riku gazed upon the white ducks. The brunet points to one of the ducklings that seemed to never shut up. "Wiku look! He's quacking like crazy! It's like no one can understand him…I think I'll name him Donald!" Riku blinks before laughing like a kid should. "I guess he could be Donald…wait who's Donald?"

Sora gasps before pulling Riku closer to his little form. "You have to keep it a secret okay?" Riku nods and places his pinky out for the other to cling to. "Alright, Donald is this really annoying duck in my dreams. See, when I fall asleep I think I go to another world or something. It's fun really…Ohh and I have another friend named Goofy. He's really nice and patient with me, even if I always ask him stupid questions. He's a Dog!" The little one looks down feeling slightly embarrassed for still thinking like a child. The fact that Riku didn't say anything made it worst. He thought he was going to get laughed at by the older male.

"Ohh I see.." Riku finally spoke after some time had passed. "I'm glad you have so many friends Sora…that's not something to be embarrassed about silly." Smiling before giving a peck on Sora's head, Riku looks at the class moving towards the big cats section. Sora blushes before staring at Riku follow behind them.

_Daddy does that to mommy too…Riku is like daddy and I'm like…like mommy…!_

**S O R A**

Riku gazed upon the wild cats with much interest. He has been wondering how to draw animals lately, since he has already mastered humans. He didn't notice Sora clinging to his arm the whole time. "Oi, Sora are you scared?" Sora looks up before shaking his head 'no'. He smiles before holding Riku's arm tighter. "I just don't want to let you go…." Riku frowns trying to understand what the other meant by that. It wasn't too long before they had to leave. After all, today was special. The month of love was coming up, and they had to learn about love as well as compassion.

Once arriving at the school Sora and Riku walked to their table and awaited Ms. Aerith's surprise. She smiled while she held something big and red behind her back. Riku cocked his head to the left and saw something that read Happy V-. "Alright class, I didn't know was this a good thing to teach you all yet, seeing as you all are still young. In any case, it's never too young to learn about love and compassion. I mean there are a lot of bad things and people in the world, which might not have happened if they had a little love. So today, I want you to write on the red or pink piece of paper, whom or what you love. Or what or whom is most important to you." Sora looks at the red piece of paper before picking up his pencil. He stuck his little tongue out of the corner of his mouth trying to think. _Hmm should it be mommy and daddy? Or maybe grandpapa or grandmamma…_

Sora sighed while trying to decide, he placed his pencil down for a minute to rub both sides of his head. His pencil rolled until it hit Riku's writing hand. Sora stared while it was picked up softly and pointed at him to accept it. "Here…" Riku smiled while placing the pencil on the desk next to his blank paper. Riku may not have noticed, but something clicked in Sora; with eyes bright and heart full, Sora placed in neat words _Riku_.

Riku wrote in silence as he thought who was important to him. His mother has been working so hard, and always made time for him to play. He especially loved bath time with her. He sighed, wondering why with mommy naked he never felt weird, but only with daddy. Shaking his head, Riku went back on task. He sighed before looking at Aerith write something else on the board. "Almost forgot, since this is a test to see where your writing skills are, please write a reason why you choose what you choose." Riku laughed hard when he heard Sora moan a, "Aww man!" He looked back at his paper and thought of the best way he could answer.

Almost done with the assignment, Sora looked up to see Teitei hugging her crush since diapers. "Miss Aerith! I was wondering...when you love someone for a long time don't you get married?" Aerith smiles and cocks her head. "Hmm why do you ask?" The little girl giggles before answering. "I watched my mommy and daddy's wedding movie, and mommy said when you love someone so much most of the time you get married. So do you?" Aerith smiles and shakes her head 'yes'. "Why yes that's true, so Teitei, who do you wish to marry?" She asked as if she didn't already know. Teitei smiled before pulling on her crush, Thomas, even more. "I'm going to marry Thomas one day!" Thomas yelled one more time for her to get off screaming girl germs and going to the hospital for kissing a girl.

The brunet stared at the pair before looking at his paper once more. Did he really have a good enough reason for placing Riku's name on his piece of heart paper? Why would he anyway. He sighed and knew he had to ask his parents about it when he went home. Riku on the other hand had just finished his work. He was going to turn it in but Aerith explained that they were going to read their notes to all the parents at Parents Night.

**R I K U**

It wasn't long for Riku to wash up that night. He walked down the hall then towards the stairs he's known for all of his life. As he walked towards the kitchen table, he noticed that his mother wasn't the one cooking this time. He climbed into the chair and waited for dinner quietly. Daddy places the food on the plates and turns not noticing Riku was there until Riku smiled. "Oh, hay sport…you washed up fast this time." Riku nodded before looking around the kitchen. "Daddy where's mommy, usually she does the cooking, not you…" The father places the plates down before kissing Riku on the crown. "Ohh, mommy has to work late tonight, and won't be back until midnight." Riku looks down before poking his Mac and cheese. "Ohh okay…ohh I have a question Daddy? Where are you and mommy's wedding movies?"

The father pauses before getting a very dark look on his face. "Aha, where'd you learn that Riku?"

"Well in class today Teitei said she saw her mother's and father's wedding movie. So I wondered did you and mommy had one." He smiled brightly.

The father smiles a half smile before explaining softly to the young child. "Well me and mommy can't find our movie. After all before you were born, uh, we just moved and I must have lost it…" He lied as he stood up to turn off the stove. He kept his back turned from the younger. Riku frowns before looking up. "Really? I really wanted to see it. But since you can't find it, it can't be helped I guess…" He picks up his fork and begins to eat quietly.

The whole time Riku ate the father seemed a bit more quiet and more in a bad mood. He didn't answer anymore questions that whole moment. The only good thing that came out of the rest of the evening was that Riku was untouched for a moment.

**S O R A**

Sora ran into his house and jumped into his father's waiting arm. He laughed when Mr. Heart tickled him. "Sora my boy how are you son?" Sora calmed down before answering his loving father. He slid down to look at him.

"Good Daddy, I had a lot of fun today. I saw duckies and tigers and ohh and um…alligators!" He exclaimed with much joy and excitement a kid could muster. He quickly ran to his little Lion King backpack and showed all the pictures Ms. Aerith took for him. Almost all of them had Riku and himself in them. Riku and him together with the animals in the back or just them laughing with each other. Mr. Heart smiled before passing the pictures to Mrs. Heart for her to enjoy. She smiles before glancing at her smiling son.

"You really like this Riku boy don't you Sora…" She asks while placing a few pictures on the refrigerator door so if the grandparents come they will see his first trip. It was already close to being full with all of the drawings –Sora seemed to get more into drawing nowadays. It was also close to all of Roxas' report cards full of A's. She places small little key and heart tacks on the pictures.

The child nods. "Yeah Mommy, he's my best friend in the whole wide world…I love him this much!" Showing the love with his little arms outstretched out. The mother and father both laugh before asking. "Well how much do you love us and your brother Roxas?" Sora stares before guessing in his head. "Well, I love you guys that much too!" He runs to their legs to hug them.

They hug him back before patting his head. "Alright Sora it's time to get ready for dinner, go wash up please…" He nods before starting up the stairs. "Oh, Mommy I had a question but I for got it…" She smiles a little before running her hand through his unruly hair—inherited from his father. "Okay maybe it will come back to you, and when it does go ahead and ask us okay sweetie?"

"Okay Mommy…." He sighs before going the rest of the way up towards the baths. The mother looks up at the ceiling hearing the watcher run, but not stopping. "Um, Terra dear, I think he needs help..." She giggles as her beloved husband shakes his downward spiky head, going up there before Sora could yell about flooding and total disaster.

Just as the mother was about to turn around, there was a small tug at her dress. She turns before smiling. "Oh! There you are Roxas! I have been looking all over for you? Where were you this whole time dear?"

Eight year old Roxas, Sora's older brother, shrugs before answering. "I was at Axel's house remember? The sleepover for all the guys, since all the girls get to have theirs at the school…Ohh and Axel's mom wanted to know if you had anymore sugar, since Axel and Hayner wasted it all." Roxas rolls his eyes at the remembered scene.

She smiled before laughing. "Ohh that's right dear and here you go. Ohh and are you sure you want to sleep over? After all it's your first time. Ohh and did you bring an extra one of those, well you know 'accident protectors'?

Roxas blushes before yelling, "MOM! It was only one time I had an accident, gosh I was only five when that happened! Anyway, I use the restroom before I go to sleep now…so nothing will happen…." He looks down before folding his arms. She smiles and leans down to hug him tightly. "Oh alright dear, I know you want to look all cool in front of your new friends…"She hands him a new pack of sugar and turns him around. "But you better call Momma when you need her, I'm sure that Axel boy need his mom just as much as you and Sora does!"

Before Roxas turned for the door he pauses. "How is Sora doing? I heard his class went to the zoo today. I also didn't get the chance to see him today, since my class went to the museum." The mother smiles before pointing upwards as soon as a big splash could be heard. Roxas sighs before shaking his head. "Never mind, I think he was fine without me today…"

She laughs before watching him leave and squeeze between theirs and the neighbors' fence to the other side.

**R I K U**

As the moon rose higher and the sun fell farther into the land itself. The workers of Hope Island Medical were finally able to go home. It was nearly midnight when Sai finally made it home. She slowly opened the door to the living room and noticed that the little nightlight Riku bought for her wasn't plugged up.

She frowned when she reached the kitchen and found it to be a mess with lots of cheese. Almost tearing up at the mess, she decided that it would be better to ask her 'husband' to clean it up later. Placing her bags down, she heads up towards the stairs and onward to Riku's room. It was always a joy to see her little angel sleeping soundly after a hard long day of work.

The first thing that she notices was that his door was shut closed, and usually he has a small crack in it. Worry starts washing over her body as she places her hands on the door knob of her only son's room. Turning the knob, Sai slowly walks in. After not seeing little Riku in his bed sleeping, she starts to panic rushing into another room. Once reaching the master bedroom, she hears splashing along with voices in their bathroom.

"Daddy, it hurts more in the water than the bed…" Riku whines while trying to wiggle off from his father's fingers.

"Fine, but once we are in the room we need to hurry. Your mother will be home soon and I—

"You what? Huh? What do you think you will do to my baby?" Sai yells while slamming the door wide open and drabbing a towel to grab her little Riku from the water. "What else have you done to him?" She asks while covering Riku up and turning him towards the outside of the door. The father stands before grabbing his own towel covering himself. Riku remained quiet for he didn't know what she was yelling for. He frowned as he was turned towards his room with his mother not far behind him.

She softly pushes her son into his room and tells him to lock the door. "Riku don't open this door until I tell you too. Mommy needs to talk to your _father_ for a minute. Why don't you watch TV until I come back? You know how to put into the DVD right honey?"

Riku nods and yells,"Yes!"

"Good and turn it up loud if you like dear…" She shouts from the other side of the door as she glares at her 'husband'. "And as for you…What the hell is really going on?

"Well dearest if you must know…..—

* * *

**All right! This is where the crap hits the fan! EW that sounded a little too gross. I meant this is where all hell breaks out. Ah, that's much better to say. XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter for so far. I'm so sorry for being late and what not. I have been very busy and studying on how to make my writing much better.**

**So if you liked it and want to give me tips, then they are very well welcome. Just no dumb flames please. Ohh and I have updated some of my other stories! Yay!**

**Okay thank you once again for those who already gave me tips and tricks for this story!**

**Your beloved and devoted,**

**.:Yuki-san:.**


End file.
